Shadow Blade
Personal History Shadow Blade's construction was completed shortly before the Doppler Revolt. He was constructed together with his brother, Blackout. The two were meant to be a special two Reploid team that would be able to deal with special missions in secret. However, Blackout's virus protection software was not fully installed when he was activated with Shadow Blade, thus, Blackout fell victim to the Maverick Virus and joined Doppler's Forces. Shadow Blade was assigned to the Maverick Hunters to field test his abilities. When Doppler's forces attacked the Maverick Hunter Head Quarters, Shadow Blade was there, defending the base. However, due to Mac's defection, Shadow Blade was caught off guard from a blast to the back from the traitor. During the Revolt, Shadow Blade was brought back online and given orders to head to Doppler's Lab and assassinate the Doctor. Before Shadow Blade could reach his goal, he was confronted by Blackout. The two battled in the barren lands outside the lab, Blackout was forced to retreat, ending the battle. Shadow Blade was ready to finish his mission when the Lab suddenly became engulfed in flames, he knew that Zero and X had reached the Doctor before him. Despite his failure to finish his mission, he was able to prove himself in the field and promoted to Zero's Special #0 Class Unit. There he has served on many a mission, retiring Mavericks assigned to him. When Repliforce began it's coup, Shadow Blade was ordered to take out several key members of the Repliforce while X and Zero took on the main force. Shadow Blade took out the Repliforce's Sky Fleet Commander, Admiral, and the Ground Force Squadron Commander, Major. He also took out several Repliforce Scientists. When the Repliforce Coup was defeated, Shadow Blade continued his active duties with the #0 Class Unit. During the Earth Crisis when Sigma had the Eurasia Colony smashed into the Earth, the Maverick Hunters still on active duty were kept busy with the resulting new waves of Mavericks due to the spread of the Zero Virus. Shadow Blade was kept busy retiring new Mavericks that have appeared, however, he was unable to make any real progress in stopping the Mavericks due to Blackout's return, with several Mavericks backing him up. Shadow Blade was able to hold Blackout and his partners off until backup arrived, however, Blackout had caused enough damage to Shadow Blade that he was taken off active duty for the remainder of the Earth Crisis. Shadow Blade returned to active duty shortly before the Nightmare Virus appeared. Due to the lack of members and organization, Shadow Blade was placed into the regular units of the Maverick Hunters, since Zero was considered dead at the time. Shadow Blade was sent to investigate Gate when the Nightmare Investigators appeared, claiming that a ghost of Zero was the one responsible for unleashing the Nightmare Virus. Shadow Blade was unable to find any details on Gate, due to Gate's impressive security systems. Shadow Blade returned to the base, to find that Zero was alive and he and X had taken out all eight of the Nightmare Investigators and were on their way to fight Gate. Shadow Blade remained at the base to defend it, should Gate attack it in retaliation for the Investigators' retirement. Once Gate was defeated and the Nightmare Crisis put down, Shadow Blade returned to his place on the #0 Class Unit, and was assigned to continue the Earth Reconstruction Plan. During the Red Alert attack, Shadow Blade was off on a long range mission and unable to help stop Red Alert. However, Shadow Blade did reach his goal and retire several high risk Mavericks. Shadow Blade then returned to base and continues his duties. Weapons and Abilities *'Dark Saber' - A specialy designed saber that gives off no light. This saber is a true weapon of stealth. The Dark Saber makes no noise and makes no light, this making stealth kills with this weapon possible. The saber's strength is that of standard saber weapons. *'Shadow Stars' - These are small, triangular shaped ninja throwing stars that are dispensed by the small energy packs on either side of Shadow Blade's legs. Shadow Blade's CPU programs a target into the stars before they are dispensed, so Shadow Blade doesn't have to program them by hand. If, a situation arises where he has to, Shadow Blade can manually program the stars themself by hand, via a small computer interface on the backside of each star. Shadow Blade has a total of 30 Shadow Stars, 15 in each pack. Once they are all used up, he must recharge in order to create a new set of stars. *'Dark Armor' - This armor is top of the line Stealth gear. The armor absorbs all light, allowing Shadow Blade to move unseen in shadows. The armor also absorbs all scanning waves and radar, making him totally invisible to sensors. The only way to spot Shadow Blade is by eye. Shadow Blade's stealth ability has been dubbed, "Shadow Walking". The Dark Armor also allows Shadow Blade to move along any surface if he has sufficient grip to move along, this means he can run along walls and ceilings. Totally smooth surfaces he cannot move on in such a manner, examples would be a frozen wall or a specially made wall that prevents one from getting proper traction to move on. Personality Shadow Blade is quite, rarely speaking unless he needs to say something, or two answer a question. He is seen as cold, very cold, making other serious Hunters, like Zero, seem cheerfull in comparisons. Shadow Blade, however, quiet he may be, is still loyal and dedicated to the Hunter Cause of fighting for the peace of the world. Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Reploid Category:Male Category:Megaman X Characters